Uniformes de Quidditch
by riatha
Summary: En respuesta a la peticón de neyade en un amigo invisible. Katie/Angelina. Femslash.


Son los uniformes de Quidditch.

Está clarísimo.

Cuando Katie empieza a mirar más de lo debido a Angelina, hace lo que cualquier persona normal haría en su lugar. Le echa la culpa a los uniformes de Quidditch.

Bueno, hace lo que cualquier chica de dieciséis años, heterosexual hasta la fecha y obsesionada con el quidditch haría en su situación.

Porque, ¿eso? Eso no puede ser normal. Es decir, es cierto que Angelina es muy guapa, y cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente se percataría de ello, pero eso no justifica lo que Katie siente (y las cosas en las que piensa) cuando está con Angelina.

_Angelina que tiene unas piernas largas donde parece que cualquiera puede perderse si se dedica a ascender por ellas, Angelina color ébano y sonrisa blanca acompañada de hoyuelos, Angelina de porte orgulloso y risa grave. Angelina que últimamente le produce cosquillas en el estómago (y lo que está un poco más abajo) y Angelina que hace que sólo pueda conciliar el sueño una vez ha metido un par de dedos bajo su ropa interior._

Esa Angelina.

La misma que tontea con uno de los gemelos Weasley. (Ella cree que es Fred, pero la verdad es que podría ser George y sólo ellos notarían la diferencia). La misma Angelina que se desnuda a su lado tranquilamente en los vestuarios después de un entrenamiento y la misma que se tumba a su lado por las noches para hablar de nada.

La verdad es que de todas las chicas del mundo en las que podría haberse fijado, Angelina es probablemente la menos indicada.

Así que cuando Katie empieza a dudar sobre su sexualidad… le echa la culpa a los uniformes de Quidditch.

Quizás sea porque todo empezó en un entrenamiento de Quidditch.

(O quizás sea porque a algo hay que echarle la culpa, quién sabe).

_Katie volando más rápido de lo que la prudencia aconsejaba y cogiendo una quaffle al vuelo. Angelina adelantándose y de repente todo lo que ve Katie es piel color chocolate puro y un cuerpo felino moverse sobre la escoba como si ese fuera su medio de locomoción habitual. _

_Así fue como empezó. Estúpido pero cierto._

El resto vino después.

Es decir, lo de mirarla más de lo necesario y aconsejable, lo de pensar en ella cuando no está, lo de soñar con Angelina, viene luego.

(Y a veces son sueños muy perturbadores, porque vale, tener sueños eróticos con otras chicas entra dentro de los parámetros de la normalidad, pero no debe de ser tan normal si sueñas que esa otra chica te dice _te quiero_ o si sueñas que juega desnuda a Quidditch. Contigo).

Tampoco ayuda mucho que Angelina tenga esa estúpida manía de pasearse desnuda por los vestidores. Porque vale, es verdad que Alicia también lo hace, pero Alicia no hace en Katie lo que hace Angelina.

(Más que nada porque nadie hace en Katie lo que hace Angelina).

Y bueno, el día que Alicia falta al entrenamiento porque ha sido castigada por Snape por una poción mal hecha en la que curiosamente ella nunca llegó a echar nada que pudiera producir los efectos que finalmente se produjeron (que incluyen a media clase en la enfermería), pasa lo que tiene que pasar.

(O lo que Katie quiere que pase).

Se oye el ruido de la ducha y Katie siente un cosquilleo en el estómago que no sabe muy bien si es miedo o excitación. Así que decide sin pensarlo mucho que son las dos cosas. Ahora mismo no tiene mucho tiempo para tomar decisiones.

Se quita la ropa con rapidez y titubea un poco antes de entrar en la zona de duchas. Pero tampoco tiene mucho tiempo para titubear. Así que acaba acelerando el paso y metiéndose en la ducha con Angelina antes de tener siquiera muy claro que es lo que está haciendo.

Pero cuando Angelina se gira con los ojos medio cerrados por el agua que le cae encima y la mira de forma interrogante, Katie ya ha decidido que es lo qué va a hacer. Es una chica de decisiones rápidas.

Así que empuja a Angelina contra la pared de la ducha y la besa antes de que a Angelina Johnson, la cazadora más rápida de Hogwarts, le dé tiempo a decir "Quidditch". (Y el símil nunca ha estado mejor usado).

Pero la cosa no sale como espera, porque Angelina la empuja y le pregunta "¿qué haces, Katie?" con un tono que tiene más de decepción que de enfado.

Y Katie se muerde el interior de la mejilla, baja la mirada y se aleja casi corriendo. (O sin el casi).

_Esa misma noche no pueden ni mirarse a la cara. Y siguen sin poder mirarse a la cara al día siguiente. Y al otro. Y al otro. Y al otro. _

_Y al final ha pasado una semana y siguen así._

Angelina nota las miradas sobre ellas. Es cierto que es un poco evidente que ha pasado algo entre ella y Katie. Quizás no el primer día, quizás no el segundo, pero después de ocho días hasta los Slytherin deben de haberse dado cuenta de que algo ha pasado entre ellas.

Sólo que seguramente el algo que todos piensan no tenga nada que ver con el algo real que ha sucedido.

(Y Angelina no sabe ni qué nombre ponerle).

Aun así le molesta ser el centro de todas las miradas.

Quizás el problema sea ese, que lo que pasó (pasa) entre ellas ni siquiera tiene nombre. (O no quieren dárselo).

Angelina quiere solucionar como sea el asunto. Así que decide buscarle nombre a lo que pasó. Después de una mañana de búsqueda sin resultados, se decide a llamarle Lo Que Pasó. Sin más. Es un buen nombre, incluso pueden hacer acrónimos con él. LQP.

_De hecho, es un nombre brillante._

Cuando lo habla con Katie, a ella no se lo parece.

Quizás sea porque no entiende muy bien de qué habla.

-¿Podemos hablar de LQP?

Y Katie la mira como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas. De hecho, si le hubieran salido tres cabezas probablemente Katie parecería menos sorprendida.

(Y no sabe si la sorpresa de Katie se debe a los acrónimos, a que la esté hablando o a ambas cosas).

En cualquier caso no le da tiempo a averiguarlo porque cuando abre la boca por segunda vez Katie ya ha huido a tal velocidad que Angelina calcula que ya debe estar en Islandia, aproximadamente.

Y pasan tres días más o menos con la misma tónica. Es decir, pasan tres días de Angelina persiguiendo a Katie. Y es un poco frustrante.

No lo de perseguirla, a Angelina siempre le han gustado los juegos. Es un poco frustrante eso de no poder alcanzarla. Angelina Johnson está acostumbrada a ser la más rápida.

Así que decide que si no puede ser más rápida que Katie Bell, será más astuta. (Mucha gente no lo sabe, pero Angelina Johnson tiene una vena Slytherin muy desarrollada).

Y la vigila.

¿Su plan? Su plan tiene muchos agujeros. Pero, ¿el mayor de todos? Que el sujeto de estudio se acabe convirtiendo en una especie de obsesión.

_Su plan más que tener un agujero, es un jodido coladero._

Porque de repente es ella la que se encuentra pensando en Katie y en dónde estará, es ella la que piensa en su boca húmeda contra la suya en los baños, es ella la que recuerda un cuerpo desnudo alejándose de ella casi con añoranza, es ella la que la echa tanto de menos que a ratos duele.

_El plan es una mierda._

Pero funciona.

Porque de repente ha conseguido acorralar a Katie en uno de los pasillos del segundo piso que ésta usa para acortar la distancia entre su clase de Herbología y Pociones el martes por la mañana.

(O quizás no tan de repente, que le ha costado dos días y medio averiguar todos los horarios de Katie y otro medio recorrer todo el castillo intentando pronosticar la ruta más probable entre sus clases).

El caso es, que ahora que la tiene acorralada contra la pared en un pasillo más bien desierto, no recuerda muy bien lo que iba a decirle.

Personalmente Angelina le echa la culpa a los ojos de Katie. Se clavan en ella y no la dejan pensar. Se clavan en ella como lo hacían cuando la besó en los vestuarios.

_Y esta vez es ella la que la besa._

Lo hace despacio, dándole tiempo a Katie a apartarse si quiere. Lo hace cerrando los ojos y tanteando primero con los labios, metiendo la lengua después cuando Katie se deja empujar contra la pared y cierra también los ojos mientras coloca una mano en la nuca de Angelina.

Se besan sin prisa y palpándose por encima de la ropa. Angelina murmura algo sobre LQP, pero Katie murmura un "cállate" y le sella sus labios con su boca, así que tampoco es como si Angelina tuviera muchas opciones.

Justo cuando Katie ha descubierto que Angelina gime casi imperceptiblemente cuando le roza la nuca con el pulgar, se oye un ruido de pasos a lo lejos y se separan a trompicones.

Arreglan sus ropas con rapidez y se miran de reojo entre sonrisas traviesas.

_Pero no llega nadie._

De todas formas llegaban tarde a clase.

(Pero esa tarde tienen entreno de Quidditch).

Katie y Angelina siempre han sido fanáticas del Quidditch. Lo que explica que los entrenamientos se les hicieran tan cortos. Y no explica porqué hoy se les hace eterno.

_Pasan la hora y media que dura la práctica entre miradas de soslayo y sonrisas de medio lado cuando creen que nadie las ve. Vuelan una cerca de la otra y cuentan los segundos para que se acabe el entrenamiento._

Cuando Oliver da por finalizada la sesión, prácticamente vuelan hacia los vestuarios. (Literalmente).

Se pasean por el vestuario casi gimiendo de impaciencia ante la mirada atónita de una Alicia Spinnet que no entiende porqué diablos sus compañeras de equipo no están duchándose para ir a cenar.

Al final le dicen que se vaya adelantando y Alicia intuye (acertadamente) que tienen asuntos que tratar. Sobre los gemelos, probablemente. (Y en esa suposición falla).

Cuando Alicia se despide con un _Hasta ahora_ y cierra la puerta de un golpe, a Katie y a Angelina les falta tiempo para echarse una encima de la otra.

-Esto es el culpable de todo- dice Katie mientras le quita la ropa a trompicones a Angelina.

La verdad es que Angelina no sabe muy bien de qué habla, pero se deja desnudar y ayuda a Katie quitarse su ropa mientras se besan.

Acaban entrando en la misma ducha donde todo empezó.

-Por acabar lo que empezaste.- dice Angelina.

Se besan con los ojos cerrados y un abrazo apretado. Ladean la cabeza y se rozan con el pelo. Se hacen cosquillas con él.

Katie se ríe dentro del beso y Angelina se separa con mirada interrogante.

-Me haces cosquillas.

Y Angelina no sabe si es bueno o malo, pero no debe de ser especialmente malo porque Katie la vuelve a besar mientras la empuja contra la pared y enciende la ducha. Les cae el agua encima y se meten mano entre risas ahogadas por el sonido del agua contra el suelo y jadeos que se pierden contra la piel.

Katie se deja besar por Angelina y únicamente presta atención al contraste de su piel blanca contra la morena. Nota la lengua de Angelina lamer su cuello y es agradable.

Es agradable el agua cayendo contra su piel, es agradable lo que los dedos de Angelina hacen en su entrepierna, es agradable la lengua contra el cuello, es agradable el roce de la yema de los dedos de Angelina contra su espalda. Es agradable estar con ella.

No sabe muy bien cuando cambian los papeles; el caso es que ahora es ella la que le muerde la clavícula a Angelina y deja un reguero de besos que van desde la yugular hasta su ombligo. El caso es que ahora es Angelina la que gime incoherencias y jadea su nombre (Katie) entre espasmos y con los ojos cerrados. El caso es que es Angelina la que se corre contra los dedos y la boca de Katie ahogando su nombre en la garganta y con el agua cayendo aún encima de ella.

_Y cuando cuarenta y cinco minutos después salen de los vestuarios, ambas llevan una sonrisa en la cara que las delataría un poco, si alguien alguna vez las planteara como posibles culpables._

Pero nadie lo hace, y una vez llegan a cenar, el mundo parece volver un poco a su lugar, cuando lo hacen juntas.

-Ya han hecho las paces.

Ésa es probablemente la frase más repetida esa noche en el Gran Comedor cuando Hogwarts observa asombrado como las dos cazadoras de Gryffindor se vuelven a sentar una junto a la otra. Y sí, han hecho las paces, no saben cuanto.

Y siguen siendo amigas y llegando juntas a las cenas. Y desde ese día Alicia sale sola de los vestuarios, y a veces, por la noche, le ha parecido oír ruidos raros en la habitación. (Pero no está muy segura, la verdad).

Si alguien les pregunta (que no lo harán), dirán que la culpa fue de los uniformes de Quidditch y de los planes mal hechos, dirán que no saben cómo empezó pero que, ¿la verdad?, la verdad es que tampoco quieren que acabe.

Pero no, la verdad es que si alguien les pregunta probablemente digan que son amigas, sonrían casi de forma tímida y añadan que son las mejores amigas. Probablemente luego se metan mano por debajo de la mesa y acaben frotándose una contra la otra en un baño cualquiera, pero, ¿eso? Eso no se lo dirán al que pregunte.

Sobre todo porque no le interesa a nadie.

_Sólo a ellas._


End file.
